The Story Through His Eyes
by coolmarauders
Summary: This is the story through Severus Snape's point of view. Starting when he is a 9 year old boy, desperate for a friend. He meets Lily Evans, and quickly falls in love.But Lily does not like all the dark magic Snape is involved with.


Author's Note: I, Padfoot, wrote this with some help from my brother. I do not own. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and stuff.

Severus peered out from behind the large willow tree, in the park. There she was. Lily Evans. For some reason there was something about her that intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that he was almost positive that she was a witch. However, the girl, whose parents were muggles, was clueless.

Today, Lily sat on the park bench alone. Her head was bent over and he could see that she was crying. Severus curiously took a step out from behind the tree. Lily turned her head as she heard the branch snap. Severus paused, like a deer caught in the headlights. He turned around and ran.

He didn't know why, but every time he got close to the girl, he got frightened. He continued running down the street, away from the park. When he reached the small, rundown house that he had lived in since he was little, he slowed down. Slowly he pushed open the door, unsure of what he would find.

Immediately he heard raised voices, coming from the kitchen. He felt a wave of sickness come over him. He quietly shut the door behind him and listened to his father yelling.

"Eileen, the boy is a filthy little cheat! No son of mine will be a-a-a, a WIZARD!" Tobias bellowed the last part.

Severus could hear his mother sobbing. "Tobias, please, he is your son. He's only 9 years old. You can't do this!"

"THAT BOY DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE, LESS YET CALL ME HIS FATHER!"

Eileen screamed, and Severus guessed that his father had beaten her. He scampered up the stairs to his small bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sniffle. He could not wait until the day he got his Hogwarts letter, and rode off to school, and away from his terrible muggle father. He loved his mother for trying to stick up for him, but all that did was make the bastard angrier, so he beat her.

That night, Severus knew what he had to do. He had to tell the girl what she was. He desperately needed her. He needed a friend, someone to keep him alive through these hard times. With that thought, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Severus woke up, he quickly threw his old, too small clothes on and clambered down the stairs. Immediately he realized his mistake and winced.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Severus grabbed his long coat, and sprinted out the door, his father yelling after him. He blinked as he walked out into the sunny day. He walked briskly toward the park, looking back to the house he loathed. It was the filthiest, most rundown house on the block. Even though his mother was a witch, she could not use magic to fix it up, because his father forbade even the mention of it in his house.

(A/N: this part is from HP7 and belongs to J.K. Rowling)

When he got near the park, Severus saw Lily, but to his disappointment, she was not alone. Her older muggle sister was with her, and they were swinging. Severus looked toward Lily with longing on his face. He knew now would not be the best time to tell her, as much as he wanted to.

Severus quickly jumped behind a bush, and continued to watch the two girls. He watched as Lily swung higher and higher than the other girl.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the older blond haired girl.

But Lily had let go of the swing high up. She flew into the air, going higher than possible, and staying up far too long. She gave a shout of laughter, and landed lightly on the asphalt.

"Mummy told you not to!" whined her sister. She stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, then jumped up, her hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia looked around, and seeing no one else stepped closer. Lily reached out and picked a flower from the very bush of which Severus was hiding behind. Petunia took another step closer, looking curious and disapproving. Lily held out her hand. The flower opened and closed its petals.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand and threw the flower back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, still staring at the flower. "How do you do it?" she asked, with longing in her voice.

Severus was almost bouncing up and down behind the bush. He jumped up. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, stood still. Severus felt his heart sinking. He blushed as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily, curiously.

Severus felt the excitement flowing through his body. This was his chance. He glanced at Petunia, who now stood behind the swings. He lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're…you're a witch," whispered Severus, and he almost wanted to shout out with joy.

To his surprise she looked upset. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She turned and stomped off toward her sister.

"No!" said Severus. He was feeling rather hot now, but did not want to take off his large coat, and reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after the two girls. They looked at him with disapproval, gripping one of the swing poles.

"You are," said Severus to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I am a wizard." Lily's sister laughed in a scornful way. He looked at her in annoyance.

"Wizard?" she shrieked. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily. Severus's face colored. It was obvious she was making fun of him. "Why have you been spying on us?" she asked.

"Haven't been spying," said Severus. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway, you're a Muggle." 

Petunia recognized his insulting tone. "Lily, come one, we're leaving!" she said, her voice rising. Lily followed her sister, glaring at Severus as she went. He watched them stomp out of the playground and down the street. Severus's fell. He could not believe that she had not listened.

(A/N: that part was in the 7th book, but I changed it a little bit. The next part isn't in the book.)

Severus picked up a stray stick from the ground, and threw it as hard as he could at the swing set. The small stick hit the chain of one of the swings. Severus watched in horror as the swing broke free and fell, and then with a loud screech the metal seemed to fall apart and the swing set folded until it lay, broken and useless on the ground. Severus looked down at it. He knew he couldn't tell anybody, for if his father found out, it would just lead to more arguing.

Slowly Severus turned around, and walked back in the direction of his house. When he reached the sad building, he continued walking until he reached the end of the street. He walked down the trail that led to the river. When he reached the river, a tall, blond haired boy stood waiting for him.

"Severus, you are late," said the cold voice.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," he whimpered.

"Tell me you weren't talking to the mudblood girl again," said Lucius Malfoy, in disgust.

Severus hung his head in embarrassment.

"If you truly wish to join us when you arrive to school, you must first prove your loyalty," said the older boy, looking his nose down upon Severus.

"Yes, yes, I'll do anything!" said Severus. Being a little overeager, he stumbled on a log that lay on the ground. He steadied himself quickly.

"Alright, well, you must perform the body-binding curse on the mudblood girl's sister."

"But…But…"

"Do you have any objections, Severus?" asked the pale boy, raising his eyebrow.

"No, no, sir, but I do not have a wand," assured Severus, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"If you are determined enough, you will find a way. And this is only the start. This should be an easy task for you to accomplish. Until we meet again," said the Lucius, and he waved his wand and disappeared.

Severus sat down on the log and hung his head. He didn't want to do anything that would make the Lily girl mad at him, but if he didn't do this, he couldn't join the older boys' group. He desperately wanted to join their group. He would have their protection, and better yet they could get rid of all the muggles that he detested so much. Including his father.

Severus had made his decision. He would have to do it. He was about to stand up, when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily Evans.


End file.
